Ganos Lal
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: What is it like to have an HalfAncient daughter? What is life like for Elizabeth and Rodney to have Ganos Lal in their life? Keeping up with a daughter who has Ancient abilities and as smart as the Ancients would be a struggle for any parents, Right?
1. 10,000 Years Before

Disclaimer:I do not own Atlantis or it's characters

10,000 years ago

Janus stood configuring the stasis pod, a non-aging stasis in which the daughter of Elizabeth Weir could one day become the next protector of Atlantis. Although still an embryo, she had the abilities of the Ancients, the intelligence of her mother and the wisdom of her Ancient father, known to be Moros of the Ancient Council. Already named Ganos-Lal, which meant 'Protector of Wisdom", Ganos would protect Atlantis.Beginning to grown in a nine month gestation, from an embryo to a seven year old, she'd come from her hidden and undetechable room once the original protector, Morgan La Fey 'Ganos Lal' was no longer able to protect the city. Knowing the Ancients and her mother by picture memory, Ganos would be able to do what no one Atlantis could. Similar to the Orici, but good and having no wants except to protect her city and people, she would be able to co-exist with her mother and people.Once finished, Janus left the city to slumber days later with Elizabeth to save it, unknowingly her daughter with her.


	2. Growing

10,000 years later

Post Pegasus Project, Hidden Stasis Lab

Under the gate room was a stasis lab, with Morgan La Fey gone, the stasis pod began to glow. The pod unfroze and the beating heart of the embryo began to beat again. A count down of nine months began in Ancient. Ganos-Lal Weir began to grown, to become the protector of Atlantis.


	3. Beginning Of Ganos Lal

Nine Months Later, First Strike

Elizabeth was thrown across the room by the beam explosion. A yell made those who were in room move, they turned to see a young girl in a white dress. Rodney, who was going to Elizabeth, looked at her and froze. A child could not be in Atlantis and the Asurans didn't create children either. The girl ran to Elizabeth and bent down after yelling. With the knowledge of only her mother and not those around Elizabeth, Ganos was both scared and brave. She'd learn her abilities of protecting the city with time, but for now, she'd need to heal her mother and that was all she was focused on.

"MOTHER, Mother it will be alright, I promise."

Placing her hand on Elizabeth, Ganos began healing Elizabeth. Rodney came over and looked at her. Bending down, he watched as his girlfriend was healed by her own daughter. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked between Rodney and Ganos.

"Lib!"

"Who are you?"

"Your daughter, I was born a few moments ago in the stasis chamber below this floor. That is all I know, my memory has you in it. I do not you why I am here, please find out!"

"Rodney, is John in the chair?"

"He's trying, no success. Hey where are you going?"

"I do not know why but I must go to this chair. My feelings tell me too, where is it?"

Chair Room

"John get off."

"Elizabeth are you crazy?"

"We have an Ancient, get off. Are you sure Ganos?"

"Yes Mother, my feelings tell me I can help you!"


	4. Being A Mom

Five Months Later

Elizabeth sat at her desk when Ganos came to the door, she stood silently. Elizabeth didn't even look up but knew she was there.

"Yes Ganos?"

Elizabeth looked up to see her daughter, she was dressed in jeans and a read shirt, her hair in pig tails.

"May I go with Father to the Drilling Station. I sit idol here, I believe I can help there, please Mother?"

"Yes but I don't want you working twenty-four seven. I want you to sleep. Tell Rodney to make sure you get some sleep!"

"Yes Mother, he makes sure I sleep anyways. He is like a father to me, I will see you in three days."

"Make sure he works with you on your contractions. I would like you to start saying 'I'll' instead of 'I will' and it's 'Mom or Mommy' not 'Mother'."

"Yes Mommy!"

Elizabeth smiled as the girl left and she went back to her paperwork. Later she looked up at the picture on her desk, Elizabeth smiled. It was a picture of her, Ganos and Rodney. They had been to the Athosian camp on the planet of New Athos. The Athosians had held a festival and Teyla invited the team. It was taken right after Ganos won a race between the children.Occcasionally she'd hear her daughter call Rodney 'Father' and he's just stare at her in shock. After the fourth time, Rodney got use to the fact that she would and just answered with a 'Yes Ganos'. Ganos had told Elizabeth that Rodney planned on proposing and he had. Now Ganos had a mother who would soon be married. From day one, Rodney helpped Elizabeth with her daughter. Taking care of the seven year old but also spoiled her and occasionally using her for technology.Elizabeth had a daughter who spoke Ancient and could protect the city. They were slowly learning her abilities and excepted the fact that Ganos was very powerful.


	5. Daddy and Sleep

Drilling Station, Night Time

Rodney carried his adopted daughter to the sleeping quarters, she had fell asleep in the lab while on the floor talking to him. Once in bed, he took Ganos' shoes off and covered her up with a blanket. Turning the warmer on with the side panel, Rodney kissed her head.

"Night Ganos."

"Goodnight Daddy."

He looked down to see her green eyes open by heavily loosing to sleep.

"Close your eyes and sleep, I'll tell Mom you said goodnight."

The seven year old closed her eyes and Rodney left the quarters, allowing her to sleep alone and peacefully. Going to the main control room he found Zelenka working on a way to channel the energy to Atlantis.

"She asleep?"

"After a few hours. She maybe half Ancient but she's human still. Still a seven year old with a brain in need of sleep. I need to contact Lib and tell her Ganos is finally asleep. Atlantis this is the Drilling Station. Can I be transferred to Dr. Weir please."

It took a few minutes but finally Rodney and Zelenka heared Elizabeth's voice.

"What is it Rodney?"

"Ganos is asleep Lib, just letting you know."

"You'll be her father Rodney, you don't have to tell me everything that goes on."

"I know, but considering the last few weeks of her not sleeping due to the fact she's been up doing work, I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you Rodney, work with her on her contractions and her names while you do stuff please."

"She's been doing good on her names but her contractions might take a longer amount of time then three days."

"I just said work on them, it's late and I have to brief the team early tomorrow so goodnight."

"Ganos says goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Rodney. Elizabeth out."

The radio was off and Rodney turned to Zelenka.

"Let's get some sleep, I'll take the quarte with Ganos, take the east quarters."

"Night Rodney."

They shut off the program and went to sleep, Rodney set his alarm for early morning as he laid down on the opposite bottom bunk across from Ganos.


	6. Old Pipes and Wake Up Call

Next Day

Ganos stood looking at the work

"Hello Ganos, how did you sleep?"

"You channeled it wrong, if you channel it through the main pipe, it'll blow later on. Channel it through the secondary pipe. It will get there faster and safely."

Zelenka looked at the work and then at the explaination Ganos gave.

"Thank you, you are right."

"I know I am. I should wake my father."

She left for the quarters she and Rodney shared, finding him asleep and his alarm going off.

"Daddy."

Rodney continued to sleep and Ganos shook her head exactly how Elizabeth did when she couldn't wake up Rodney up. Ganos decided there was only one solution, to wake him like her mother did when she had no choice.

"DADDY, WAKE UP NOW!"

Rodney jurked up and hit his head on the bunk's ceiling. Turning to see Ganos, he gave her the look of 'You're introuble, I don't care if you're Ancient!'. The one thing Ganos had that Elizabeth and Rodney hated was her ability to read minds. She rearly did so and when she did, they dealt with it.

"Well I had to wake you up, so I did what Mommy does. I'm sorry."

"That's no excuse young lady... you made a contraction!"

"I've made three today, I'm learning to and hoping to continue. I am sorry for that Daddy."

"Alright, I forgive you."

Rodney got up and went with her to the control room.

"Any new changes?"

"I helpped Dr. Zelenka to channel the energy correctly so the pipe does n...doesn't blow later. Given the amount of energy and the fact of the pipes being 10,000 years old,it would blow and we would loose all the energy along with damaging the planet so I told him to use the secondary pipe which in fact hadn't been used yet."

"That's my girl, have you talked to Mom yet?"

"No, it i...it's to early. I figure I should after her briefing with the team should be the perfect time."


	7. Past and Future

The day went as planned, conduction the readings and Rodney helpped with Ganos' contractions.

"Rodney, a ship is heading this way. I have no radio coming in."

"Daddy, what is it?"

Although a powerful half Ancient, Ganos did have a mind of a seven year old when it came to danger.She was due to protect the city, but she was still half human and that gave her the feeling of being scared.

"Go to the quarters Ganos, go now!"

The girl ran to the quarters she and Rodney stayed in and Rodney looked at the screen. Turning on the radio, he sent a message.

"Unknown vessal, this is Rodney McKay from the Pegasus Drilling Station, please identify yourself, I repeat, please identify yourself."

"Can't Ganos just blow them up?"

"NO she can't, by powerful it means she's smarter then us when it comes to Ancient technology and Atlantis. She can't just blow up something with her mind.Unknown vessal, please idenify yourself or we will fire."

"Drilling Station this is Moros and Janus of the Atlantis Council, please know we do not know who you are. We have no Dr. McKay. Please know we plan to board for evacuation of our people and take you prisoner."

"Time Field."

Rodney turned to see Ganos coming in the room. 

"The Ancients were never sure but they had a theory that there was a connection to a time field and the Drilling Station, due to the energy output. Moros is my father, my real father and Janus created me."

"Ganos come here now."

Ganos went to Rodney and he bent down to her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm your father, maybe not biologically but he's not your father, I am. You know that right?"

"I know Daddy."

She hugged him and he picked her up. Rodney knew if he was going to be taken prisoner by people from the past, he'd hold his daughter till the end.


	8. Daddy, Adopted and Biologic

The radio of 'fall back to the main control room' was given. Within minutes all the people were filed into the room. Rodney recieved the signal that the ship had landed, he held Ganos Two men came in and they all looked at them.

"Where are my people and who are you? Where is Dr. McKay?"

Rodney placed Ganos down, Zelenka placed his arms around her as Rodney went to Moros and Janus.

"I am, which of you is Moros and Janus?"

"Where are our people and who are you?"

Rodney looked at them and thought about what to say.

"I'll ask again Dr. McKay."

"I can explain."

Ganos stepped forward and Rodney turned to her.

"Ganos, don't, go back to Radek."

"Ganos Lal, do as I say."

"Ganos Lal, Dr. Weir's daughter?"

"Yes Janus, you are in a time field. The year is 2007, you are long dead. We are not dangerous people, I'm not. I am the protector of Atlantis. My parents are just explorers, we know the wraith are attacking Aurora, I mean Lantea but you must leave before the time field dies away."

"Another expirement Janus?"

"We must go, before the field dies away."

"It worked Janus, know that."

"I must know, what expirement has Janus invented Ganos Lal?"

"Nothing Moros, only a means to protect the city of Atlantis since months ago in our time Ganos Lal was riped from higher plain of existence because she tried to help us. Now being half Ancient in this time, I know more then my mother and father."

"Ganos, go back to Radek now."

"Daddy, only I can do this, you know nothing unlike me."

"I said now young lady, your mother isn't the only one with knowledge of the Ancients."

"Daddy, please. Trust me!"

Rodney knew she was right so he looked up at the two Ancients.

"How are you half as you call Ancient?"

"My mother is Dr. Weir and one of the council is my father. I apologize for Janus' behavior but he was only protecting the city. Janus created me in a lab, letting me grown to an embryotic state then freezing me till he knew Ganos Lal was no longer with you on the higher plain. He began my development and I'm here."

"Who is your father?"

"We must leave Moros before the time field dies away."

"You Moros but I must stay here with my parents. My father takes care of me and my mother tries. She's still getting use to the fact of me being Ancient. I must apologize for Jnaus, he only wanted to protect the city."

"Janus, why did you bring me into this expirement?"

"For her wisdom and knowledge of our race, so she'll keep Atlantis safe and she'll know everything you did."

"Ganos, you must come with us."

He started to take Ganos' hand but she pulled back.

"No, I must stay with my parents. My mother is here and my father..."

Ganos looked at Rodney, he picked her up and held her.

"My place is here, in this time. Without me, Atlantis cannot survive without me. Moros my place is here. You must see that, you must see that with me here, Atlantis will survive and glorify."

"Moros we must go before the time field dies away."

Moros looked at Ganos and how she wanted to stay with Rodney, he looked at her.

"Ganos Lal, protect our beloved city and carry it to glory, protecting it from our enemies."

"My name is Ganos Lal Zoya McKay, 'The protector of wisdom and future'. I was born to do so, I will."

They left and after their signal died away, Ganos looked at Rodney.

"Forever my father Meredith Rodney McKay."

She smiled and he hugged her, kissing her head.

"I love you Ganos Lal Zoya McKay, I always will."

"I love you too Daddy and I always will too."

"Give me a few sentances with five contractions about earlier."

"We were found by the Ancient and they almost took us hostage. They didn't succeed and we're free, they left for the past while we stayed in the future. I told them about me and they almost took me but didn't. I wanted to stay with my father, even if you're not my real father. I'm now explaining what happened."

"Very good, now why don't we go home a day early and tell Mommy all about this?"

"I doubt she'll believe it, she wouldn't even if we got everyone to agree. She'll say it was a massive dream effecting everyone due to some type of gas or outbreak. We should keep it to ourselves. That's four."

"We'll try anyways, how about that?"

"We'll try. Can I fly the jumper?"

"Nice try Ganos!"

She began giggling as he said that, she was happy to stay with her father and to try his ways. He always caught her even when he was excited.


	9. Family Reunion

Atlantis, Same Day

Elizabeth sat doing her daily review of mission reports when she heard her daughter's yell of 'Mommy". Getting up she went to the control room, Ganos was running up the stair while Rodney walked behing her.

"Ganos, not so loud. Why are you back so early?"

"That's it Mommy, we wanted to tell you. The station's energy output created a time field. Moros and Janus were at the station. They tired to take me but Daddy wouldn't let them. I said my place was with you and him."

"Honey this doesn't make sense. A time field can't be created by the energy output there, I want you both to see Dr. Keller now. Straight to the infirmary, both of you."

"I told she wouldn't believe us Daddy."

"Rodney, tell me she's just telling me a dream she had?"

"Lib the field was real, Janus was there and Moros tried to take her. We both didn't want her to go, so he let her stay. You know I don't just invent things like this!"

"Can this field be contained?"

"It only opens and stays open for a short amount of time. They had a theroy about it but it was never proven."

"Ask the Ancient professor here about it, don't look at me."

" I want you both checked by Dr. Keller now, please."

"Fair enough Mommy."

They began to leave and Elizabeth smiled.

"You're contractions are getting better Ganos."

"Thank you."

Later, Rodney and Ganos' Lab

Considering the technology used, Ganos half owned Rodney's lab and he didn't mind.

"I told you she wouldn't believe us Daddy!"

"Don't start getting sassy young lady. I don't want another of John Sheppard." 

Ganos began laughing as John and Jeannie Miller came in the room.

"What joke did I miss?"

"Nothing Uncle John, hi I'm Ganos Lal."

"Rodney, you have a three week visitor."

He looked up to see his sister, dropping the object in his hand. Ganos saw it and used her telekensis to catch it.

"Don't do that again Daddy, you almost broke that. It was very vital to the Zed PM maker."

"Daddy?"

"Hi Jeannie, how have you been?" 

"Good, why is... what's your name again?"

"Ganos Lal, I go by Ganos."

"Is it Ancient?"

"Yes, it means 'Protector of Wisdom."

"Ganos, why don't you get Mommy and go to dinner."

"You know what she'll say don't you?"

"No clue!"

"Go get you father from infront of the latest thing you've showed him. Translated Daddy, dinner is a family event and will stay a family event. You have to come with us to dinner!"

"Tell her I'm with Aunt Jeannie, she must know she's here."

"Family event, just come to dinner Aunt Jeannie, I'll go tell Mommy you're coming to the Mesh Hall."

She left and Rodney slapped his head before facing his sister and John.

"You're married?"

"Engaged still, lets go to dinner Jeannie, thanks John."

"No problem, good luck."

"Just get out of here."

Jeannie and Rodney walked to the Mesh Hall and talked on the way.

"Daddy? When'd you get a kid?" 

"Ganos is a long story, very complicated. I've become her father because when she came into her mother's life, we were dating. Lib and I plan to get married soon but we want Ganos to be in Atlantis atleast a year. So far it's been five months, we'll wait another seven. She's half Ancient and has many abilities we are still learning about. Although her feelings are those of humanity."

"So who's Lib?"

"Her real name is Elizabeth, only I call her that."

Elizabeth came down the hall at that moment with Ganos, who was bouncing with excitement.


End file.
